


Risk

by XannyLovesYou



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XannyLovesYou/pseuds/XannyLovesYou
Summary: In most things in life,  a risk is involved.





	1. Animals

Alexandria

I sat in front of my computer finishing a drawing that I was commissioned, my eyes occasionally flicking to the clock in the small corner of my laptop. 

This drawing needed to be finished by midnight and it was 11:30. It's my fault honestly. They paid me for this drawing months ago, it's just procrastination got the best of me. Lame excuse, I know, but it was the truth. 

I added the finishing touches to the drawing and looked at the clock with a deep sigh. 

"Just in time. " I smiled to myself and emailed the finished drawing to my client. 

Moments afterwards, my phone rang. I flopped onto my bed to retrieve it. It was from one of my friends who I haven't heard from in a while. 

"Hello? " I answered, groggily. 

"Hey, what are you doing? " Nashun's cheerful voice came from the other side. 

Nashun was a childhood friend that I used to be fairly close to but we slowly grew apart. We only just reconnected a few months ago. 

"Just finished a drawing . what are you doing? " I replied ,rolling over on my back and staring at the ceiling. 

"Chilling with my cousin. We were talking about you and I decided to call you and check up on you. "

"Don't be talking about me. " I joked. "But I'm fine. Thanks for checking up. "

"That's what best friends are for, bae !" She laughed. "Also, I wanted to come see you. "

"Oh. I don't stay with my grandma any more. " I replied. 

"What?! " She screeched. "Bitch, when did you move and why didn't you tell me?! "

"I didn't tell anyone for real and I've been here for six months now. "

"Bitch, now you know that I most def gotta come to your new house. Send me the address." She said. I could hear shuffling in the back ground which meant that she was moving around. 

"Actually, now is not a good time, I gotta pick up L in a few hours and he is gonna wanna sleep and I don't wanna wake up anyone else." I replied. 

"Anyone else ? Who else stays with you? "

"My best friend , his brother, and their friend. My best friend actually bought the house for all of us . We just all split the utilities. "

"What? Why have I never met this best friend? " She replied, sounding slightly offended. 

"He stays low key. " I shrugged. 

"Uh huh. Anyway, you know I don't care anything about waking L up. I ain't seen him in a while. " She laughed. 

"Yeah but I'll tell you what. " I started. " I'm off tomorrow, I'll come pick you up. Is Taee with you too? "

"Yeah, you know that's my son. "

"Cool. I gotta do some shopping too. I'll come pick you up after. "

"Girl, you know I'm down for helping you shop. " Nashun said, proudly. 

"Alrighty. I'll call you when I'm on my way. "

"Bet. I'm gonna go to sleep so just call Me in the am. " Nashun yawned from the other side. 

...

The next day. 

I dropped L off early since he had to be at work at 12 instead of 5. He was not happy about it but he still went anyway. I then turned on the GPS and drove to Nashun's mother's house, which is who she was currently staying with. 

Turning the car off, I jumped out of the car and knocked at the door. I heard Tiger, Nashun's pit bull, barking for a few seconds before she opened the door. 

"Bitch! Look at you. You cute or something! " she smiled at me as she unlocked the screen door. 

Nashun was a short, dark skinned, chunky girl with brown hair and eyes.

"No. No. " I giggled. "None of that. "

"I'm for real girl. I barely recognized you." Nashun said as we walked into her room.

"Taee gonna try and cuff you. " She whispered. 

"No thank you. " I laughed. " he had his chance. "

"Wassup girl. " Taee looked up from his phone and walked over to me. 

Taee, who's real name is Devontaee, is actually the 18-year old cousin of Nashun's ex boyfriend . He is skinny , dark skinned, with brown eyes, and short, black dreads with the tips dyed red.

''Hey .'' I gave Taee a short hug.

''Haven't seen you in a while. What you been up to?'' He stepped back to look at me. ''You look cute.''

''Thank you.'' I smiled. ''I've been working hard.''

''I feel ya.'' He nodded.

''Alright let's go.'' Nashun announced. ''Im ready to see the house.''

''Oh, If y'all wanna spend the night , Ya'll can.'' I replied.

''Good cuz I already got a bag packed.''Nashun laughed ,picking up a duffel bag and walking to the front door.

''I see. ''

''Aye, Shun, Who Lambo is that?'' Taee said as we walked outside onto the porch. He pointed to the red Lamborghini ,with a yellow racing stripe going up the center, that was parked in front of her house.

''I don't know but they betta move that shit before Lilly come shooting.'' Nashun replied with her hands on her hips.

''That hoe fie tho.'' Taee nodded.

''I'll be sure to tell my best friend that.'' I laughed walking to the car and unlocking it.

''What? You drove that?'' Nashun stood, with her mouth a gap.

''Yeah. My best friend is fixing my car, so he lets me drive his.'' I shrugged and started the car.

 

....

After an hour and a half of shopping, we finally pulled up to the house.

''Oh, this is cute, Alex.'' Nashun said as I pulled in the driveway.

''Thanks.'' I smiled. ''Hey, do me a favor .''

''What?''

''Reach in the glove box and get that small black remote out.'' I pointed in front of her. Nashun opened it and pulled out a remote , the same size as a Nokia cellphone, and held it up.

''What is this?'' She was rotating it in her hand.

''To open the garage. Press the green button.'' I replied.

She pressed the button and the garage opened with a very loud creak. After it was completely open, I drove in. There was an incline before we arrived into the garage.

''Bruh.'' Was all I heard as I parked and turned off the car. Our garage was the size of a small parking deck, it was completely underground. In addition to the car that I was driving, there were five others, including my car that was being worked on.

''It's like a dealership down here.'' Nashun said looking around the garage.

''Aye, Alex, sell me one .'' Taee said

''I can't sell these cars.'' I laughed, opening the truck to get the groceries out. ''They aren't mine.''

''Who's are they?'' Taee asked ''I'll buy them .''

''Nobody is gonna sell their car.'' I replied. Nashun and Taee helped me get the rest of the groceries out of the car. As we stepped into the kitchen, I peeked into the living room and saw a familiar face sitting on the couch scrolling through his phone.

''Mr. Grey!'' I said happily, placing plastic bags on the island. The man placed his phone in his pocket and walked into the kitchen.

''Very funny , Alexandria.'' He said with a slight smile on his face. Nashun and Taee looked to me and the six-foot-tall, Korean man that over shadowed me.

''To what do I owe this visit from the amazing Mr. Grey?''I joked with my hand on my hips.

''I came to speak with Lemonte but Saeyoung told me that he went to work early.''He replied.

''Yeah,I took him at 12.''

''I see.'' He nodded the turned his attention behind me. ''You have guests?''

''Oh, yeah. This is my friend, Nashun ,and her cousin, Taee.'' I motioned to the duo behind me. They both gave him a small wave .

''Nashun, Taee, this is Jumin Han, Also known as Mr Grey.''I motioned to Jumin who held out his hand.

''Pleasure to meet you both.'' He shook their hand. ''Do not believe Alexandria. She is the only one that calls me 'Mr. Grey.' ''

''I believe it .'' Nashun laughed.

''Well, I must be off. Nikki has become quite a handful these days.'' He sighed. ''Especially ,since she is working in place of you.''

''Dont blame me.'' I shrugged. ''It was her idea. I was gonna work.''

''I know you would have. I just refused to deal with her cursing me out again.'' Jumin replied , adjusting his tie.

''Hey,man, That's your wife.'' I laughed.

''I agree but I love her unconditionally.'' Jumin walked to the front door with me tailing close behind.

''Speaking of that, Ya'll are still coming tonight, right?''

''Of course. '' Jumin nodded. ''We already have a baby sitter lined up.''

''Good and Make sure that you let Jaehee off too.'' I squinted at him.

''I won't have a choice.''

''Wait, Nikki? Like , your cousin, Nikki?'' Nashun spoke up.

''You know my wife? That is , what do you say, an insignificant world?''

''Small world, Jumin, but yeah, she knows Nikki.'' I replied.

''Interesting. I'll be sure to mention this to her.'' Jumin said , opening the door. ''I shall see you later on tonight.''

''Bye !'' I waved at him before closing the door. I turned around and made my way back to the kitchen where Taee and Nashun stood, dumbfounded.

''What?'' I chuckled, as I started putting the groceries up.

''Nikki married him? How ? When? Where? I got so many questions .'' Nashun was waving her arms around, as it she was trying to take flight.

''Well, we all kne-''

''Xan!''

I was interrupted by a door opening up stairs and my name being called.I started laughing as I watched my best friend slide down the banister and run into the kitchen. He scooped me up in his arms and spun me around.

''You were gone for so long, I missed you!'' He squeezed me before sitting me back down on the ground.

''I wasn't gone for that long, Seven. You're over exaggerating.'' I replied, catching my breath.

''Uh, Alex, who is that fine ass boy?'' Nashun whispered from behind me.

''This is Saeyoung Choi, my best friend.'' I motioned to the redhead as he waved ecstatically.

''Hey there!'' Seven grinned.

''Hi.'' Nashun smiled and walked to him. Taee simply nodded his head.

''Did you get the stuff?''Seven made his way to the plastic bags on the counter and started searching through them.

''Seven, calm down, dude.'' I laughed and handed him the case of Dr. Pepper that was lying on the floor.

''You need to hurry up and take those in your room before Honey sees them.'' I pushed him towards the stairs.

''You're rig-'' Before Seven could finish, the back door opened. A few seconds later a boy, who looked just like Seven but had pinkish white hair and aqua eyes, walked into the kitchen with an empty bag of dog food in his arms.

He placed the bag in the garbage can then turned around. He paused in his tracks as he took in everyone. He looked at Seven and I with a slight scowl on his face.

''Honey, I have no idea where Seven got those Dr. Peppers from!'' I put my hands up and walked away from Seven.

''Really, Xan? You're the one that bought them!'' Seven pointed accusingly at me, with the case of drinks in his arms.

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' I shook my head. ''But hey, Nashun and Taee, this is Seven's twin brother , Saeran.''

''He looks mad.'' Nashun whispered.

''That's his face.'' I whispered back.

''Saeyoung...'' Honey started.

''Lil Bro, don't believe her! I've been set up.'' Seven tried his best to plead his case.

''Im sure Alexandria bought them for you and I'll talk to her later.'' Honey glanced over to me as he spoke. ''Why is the fence in the backyard broken?''

''Uh, because of Glitch?'' Seven shrugged.

''I'm sure you and Glitch had something to do with it.'' Honey sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. ''Fix it.''

''Alrighty!'' Seven darted up the steps and to his room. Im sure he was happy that Honey didn't bring up the Dr. Pepper.

''Honey.'' I walked to him. ''I bought the Fish shaped Ice cream that you like.''

''Thank you.'' He looked at me then to the two guests that were behind me.

''Friends of yours?'' He asked as he took them in.

''Yep!'' I nodded. ''Nashun and her cousin, Taee.''

Honey looked at them up and down before nodding a short greeting. He then walked to the counter and started putting away the remaining groceries.

''I'm gonna show them around, okay?'' I gave Honey a quick hug. He nodded.

''Oh, Honey, L said to be ready because he owes you an ass kickin' in Fortnite!'' I replied as I lead my guests to the basement.

''In his dreams.'' Honey chuckled.


	2. Wth

Nashun

 

Me and Taee followed Alex around as she gave us a tour of her house. Im still tryna figure out how she get this nice ass house, nice ass car, and fine ass roommates. Nikki too. How she get a fine ass husband like Jumin? I ain't jealous or nun like that, I just wanna know how.

''This is the hangout spot.'' Alex said as we walked into a big open area. There were three couches that lined the walls, a big, movie theater sized, projection screen attached to the opposite wall , and a fully stocked bar behind the couches.

''We don't use the living room, so this is where everyone chills.'' She said as we walked further in. There was a table in front of the couches with two ashtrays, four bongs, and four xbox one controllers.

''This where we gonna be at.'' Taee said as he laid on one of the couches.

''Hell yeah.'' I nodded.

''On the other side is the washer, dryer, L's pool table, Seven's black jack table, and a dartboard.'' Alex said.

''What's through that door?'' I pointed to a black painted door in the far corner of the room.

''C'mon, I'll show you.'' Alex replied. She opened the door and it lead down a very long hallway. The walls were painted a deep purple with random pictures hanging in intervals of three. At the end of the hall way was five more doors, painted different colors and a window.

''This blue door is where my other pets are.'' She opened the door so that we could walk in. The walls of the room were painted with a rainforest theme. There were tanks and cages neatly lining the wall , bookshelf filed with various foods, and a small silver table.It reminded me of a pet store.

We left out of that room and she showed us the rest of them. The red door is the room with the window and it was where their dogs slept, the orange door was the bathroom, the yellow door was the guest bedroom where Taee and I decided to stay in,and the green door was a storage room.

The complete tour of their house took about 45 minutes. After we finished , we sat at the island in the kitchen which had barstools around it. Alex was pouring us kool-aid to drink and gave us some cookies to snack on.

''Hey, Honey.'' She said as she sat back down. Taee and I looked to see that cute ass twin with the pink hair walk in.

''Hi there, Honey.'' I smiled at him. I wanted his ass and his twin brother. Both of them were so cute.

''My name is Saeran.'' He said nonchalantly as he washed his hands in the sink.

''Damn, my bad.'' I curled up my lip in disgust. He was rude but still cute.

''It's the result of playing follow the leader.'' He replied. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

''Honey!'' Alex slammed her hands on the table and mean mugged him. Saeran glanced at her before turning back around to finish washing his hands.

''I apologize.'' He said lowly.

''Accepted, I guess.''I crossed my arms.

''Sorry about that. He's not keen when it comes to new people. He's been through a lot.'' Alex whispered the last part.

''Alexandria...'' Saeran warned.

''Right. Right.'' Alex waved her hand dismissively at him. ''What are you cookin' tonight?''

''L said he wanted Shrimp Alfredo and Saeyoung wanted Ramen.'' Saeran replied.

''Is he gonna make both?'' Nashun asked.

''Nah. He's gonna make Shrimp Alfredo.'' Alex laughed. ''Seven is gonna eat what he cooks.''

''Oh. That sounds so good.'' I said rubbing my stomach. Taee nodded in agreement without looking up from his phone.

''Girl, you just don't know. Honey's cooking is amazing.'' Alex swooned. ''He's actually the only one that cooks.He won't let anyone else even try.''

''I need a man like that. Is he single?'' I winked at Alex.

''Yeah but he ain't lookin' for a relationship right now.'' Alex took a sip from her bottle of water.

''Aw. I can change his mind. He just needs the right one.''

''Um, not sure about that one.'' Alex glanced at him then back at me. ''Honey, make sure there's enough for everyone.''

''Obviously.'' Saeran replied , rudely might I add.

''Don't play with me , Saeran.'' Alex snapped back.

''Then don't say something idiotic.''

''I will eat all of your ice cream.'' Alex bit her lip trying not to laugh. Saeran turned around from chopping vegetables and squinted his eyes at her, a scary frown plastered on his face. He looked like he was about to murder her.

''Try it.'' Was his only reply as he turned back to preparing dinner. I swear I saw a small smile on his face. Moments later, Saeran's red headed twin brother came down the steps. I am curious as to why Saeran has pink hair and blue eyes while his brother has red hair and goldish colored eyes.

''So, do you like our humble abode?'' He said sitting next to Alex and talking her waterbottle.

''Yeah, it's dope.'' I nodded.

''I'm glad. Did Xan show you the pad downstairs?''

''Seven, you know I did. That was the first place.'' Alex replied.

''Yeah, we're staying in the guest room down there.''

''Cool. ''He picked up a cookie and ate it.

''Where did the name Seven come from?'' I asked watching his cute ass eat.

''Seven is a nickname of a nickname, if that made sense.'' He started. ''Seven-Zero-Seven was a nickname when I was in Korea. I tell people to call me by my real name, Saeyoung, but Xan is hard headed and still calls me Seven.''

''That's kinda cool. When did you move from Korea?'' I asked. Of course, Alex would have a friend from Korea.

''About a year and a half ago.It was a surprise to Xan and Nikki.'' Seven replied smugly, pinching Alex's cheek. They were actually really cute together.

We chatted with Seven for a while before Alex got a call from L. She left us to go pick him up. Taee and I went to the basement to unpack our things and I went to take a shower. After I got out, Taee went into the bathroom. Knowing that he was going to take a long time, I decided to see what Seven was up to.

Seven was the nicer one of the twins and, according to what Alex told me, he's also the oldest. Honestly, I've never had sex with twins before and I'm sure I can eventually get both of them in bed. Seven seemed to be flirting with me a lot, so that's a sure sign.

I finally made it up the stairs to the living room and looked around. I saw no sign of Seven or Saeran. Shrugging, I made my way up the stairs to the third floor and headed down the hallway where Alex told me that the twin's rooms were. Luckily for me, their names was on their doors. I knocked on Seven's door and waited.

''Oh, hey, Nashun.'' He smiled as he opened the door. ''What's up?''

''I'm bored.''

''Xan isn't back yet?'' He tilted his head slightly, like a confused puppy.

''Nope.'' I shook my head. ''And my cousin is taking a shower.''

''Well then, come in. '' He grinned, moving to the side so that I could walk in.

His room was pretty cool. The walls were red with black and yellow caution signs painted on it. His bed was raised on a small platform with red and yellow sheets on it. Glow in the dark stars were sprinkled across the ceiling. There was also a computer with four monitors sitting in the far corner and a large , flat screened tv mounted on the wall in front of his bed.

''Wow.'' I said as I looked around.

My eyes suddenly landed on Seven, who climbed on his bed and started typing away on his phone. I just noticed what he was wearing. He had on a tight black tank top that definitely defined his muscles, red basketball shorts, and black socks. A silver cross necklace hung around his neck but out of everything, his Golden glasses stood out the most to me. They were so cute.

''So...Seven.'' I slid on the edge of his bed and batted my eyelashes at him.

''Yes?'' He answered , still typing on his phone.

''How close are you and my best friend?'' There were so many questions I wanted to ask but I decided to start with the one that was bothering me the most.

''Xan?'' He placed his phone on his chest and looked directly at me.

''Yeah.'' I nodded. ''That's my best friend.''

''No kidding? She's mine too.''

''I've noticed.'' I laughed.

''Xan and I were friends for a long time . Same with Nikki. Apparently, Nikki won a trip to Korea and we all met up. Then Jumin , who wanted to expand his company, come up with the idea to move to America. Another friend of mine, goes to college at UAB.'' Seven replied.

''You have a lot of friends here , don't you?'' I asked.

''Most of them moved with us.'' Seven chuckled glancing at his phone for a few seconds. ''Xan's back!''

He hopped up so quickly that I almost fell off his bed. He opened the door and walked into the hallway.

''Just close the door when you come out.'' He grinned before disappearing.

I shook my head. I still didn't understand his obsession with Alex. I mean she wasn't all that cute . Yeah, she lost weight but other than that she was still the same and she had a boyfriend. Maybe they fucked while she was in Korea and he's stuck on her. Another thing, How did he know she was back home? Alex told me that the rooms were soundproof.

Shrugging, I decided to go greet Alex and L. Closing Seven's door, I made my way downstairs. There I saw Seven talking to L and Alex laughing.

''L! Wassup , homie?'' I grinned, walking down the steps. I paused when I got to the bottom. There was a tall,dread headed, brown skinned man in a blue uniform . He had his long dreads pulled back into a ponytail with the tips colored blond. He was muscular but not fat.

I was confused. The L I remembered was fat. This couldn't be him. Maybe Alex got another boyfriend?

''Nashun? When did she get here?'' L looked to Alex. Okay, so that is him. Damn, he looks good. I mean he was kinda cute before, for someone that was fat, but he is looking good now.

''I went to get her after I took you to work earlier. '' Alex hung the car keys by the door and grabbed a poweraid from the fridge.

''Oh. '' He said dryly. He then turned to Seven and raised an eyebrow. Seven nodded slowly as if they had some sort of secret code.

''Wassup Nashun.'' He finally said looking at me and giving me a small wave. I could see the tattoos that started from his wrist and went all the way up his arm.

''Oh! L, Jumin stopped by he said something about chatting with you.'' Seven spoke, handing L the poweraid that Alex had in her hands.

''Aiight. Imma call him when I get settled.'' L pulled out his phone and went upstairs to the room that he and Alex shared.

''Seven, we need to start getting ready. Everyone will be here in a little. '' Alex patted him on his shoulder and scrolling through her phone.

''I'm already on it.'' Seven nodded and disappeared down the steps to the basement.

''Get ready for what?'' I asked.

''Hmm? Oh, the party.'' Alex texted for a few minutes before sliding it in her back pocket.

''Party?''

''Yeah, every Friday , when L gets off, we have a get together with all of our friends.'' She grinned.

''That sounds lit!'' I clapped my hands happily. ''What you want me to do to help?''

''You wanna help? Good, because we have a lot to do.''


	3. Victorious

Nashun

Alex was not kidding when she said that we had a lot to do. The first thing was to rearrange all of the furniture in the basement so that it would be enough room for everyone. Then we had to change out the small coffee table for a larger ,heavier one. The only thing that we didn't have to do , was cook.

''That's everything.'' Alex grinned, placing a glass bowl filled with chips on the table.

''Finally.'' I sighed.

''You should go get ready.''

''What should I wear?''

''Nothing too fancy. This is just a gathering of friends, noone to impress.'' She laughed, checking her phone. She started laughing harder.

''What are you doing?'' I asked her. I wanted to know what was so funny.

''Just making sure everyone is still coming. '' She replied.

''What's funny?''

''Seven. He doesn't know how to be serious.''

''Are ya'll in a group chat?''

''Something like that.'' She looked up to me and frowned. ''Shoo. Go change!''

''Alright .'' I made my way to my room to get my clothes together.

Moments later, Taee and I were dressed and I was doing my makeup in the mirror. I had my black and red wig pulled up into a high bun, a black skater dress on ,and red heels. Taee was wearing a red polo shirt with black pants and red, black, and white shoes.

''This party finna be hype.'' Taee said, while he was tying his shoes.

''You gonna try and pull some hoes?'' I giggled, while applying my red lipstick.

''You know it. '' Taee chuckled. ''I already know you finna pull a man.''

''My fine ass is gonna pull everybody.'' I laughed.

Once I finished my makeup, Taee and I walked through the hallway into the basement. Alex and Saeran were the only two down there. They were chatting and Saeran had the biggest smile on his face. I didn't know that he knew what a smile was since every time that I saw him, he looked like someone killed his dog.

Alex was standing behind the bar leaning on her elbow. She had her blue ombre hair in a high ponytail with a white head wrap around her forehead. She was wearing a black tank top with white Japanese writing on it with a tree below it.

Saeran, on the other hand,was wearing a black shirt that came off of his shoulder with a dark pink and black striped tank top under it, black skinny jeans, and dark pink and black converse.

''Saeran, is Alexandria with you?'' I heard L yell from the top of the steps.

''Yeah.'' Saeran yelled back.

''Tell her to mix a vodka cranberry for V.''

''I got it!'' Alex yelled back.

''Oh! I want one.'' I walked up to the bar beside Saeran. He gave me a weak smile .

''Shid, me too. You got some whipped cream?'' Taee said from beside me.

'' Whipped cream vodka , yeah.'' Alex replied , quickly mixing the drinks. She handed a drink to Saeran who took it upstairs.

''When is everyone supposed to get here? Im ready to eat.'' I said, sipping the mixed drink.

''Party time!'' Seven yelled, running down the stairs.

''Now.'' Alex laughed.

''Luciel, you're gonna fall, be careful.''

''Let him fall, Jaehee, He'll learn.''

I heard voices that I didn't recognize coming down the steps behind Seven. It was a lot of people actually. The only one that I recognized was Saeran and L.

''Hey ya'll!'' Alex stepped from behind the bar to greet everyone. The first one to hug her was a tall, silver haired man, with pinkish red eyes. He had on a leather jacket with a tight , white shirt under it, black leather pants, and black boots. He was holding hands with a pretty brown skinned girl.

''Xanny!'' A very pretty girl ran up to Alex and bear hugged her. The girl was slim thick and had a big natural afro. She did look pretty familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on where I knew her from.

''Okay, let me go. '' Alex squeaked out.

''You can't do that each time you see her.'' Jumin placed both of his hands on the girl's shoulders.

''Why not? I miss my cousin.''

''You just saw her last week.'' The silver haired man called back.

''Mind your business, Zen.'' The girl laughed.

''Don't talk to my man like that.'' The girl that 'Zen' walked in with replied, playfully rolling her neck.

''I'm being rude.'' Alex walked back behind to the bar and leaned to Taee and I.

''How?'' I asked.

''Well, I gotta introduce everyone to you.'' She nodded. ''You already know Mr. Grey and his wife, Ni-''

''Nikki?! That's her?!'' I yelled looking over to the couple that was chatting with Seven.

''Yeah, who else?'' Alex chuckled.

''Nikki, girl!'' I called out to her. Her face curled up in confusion as she walked over to us.

''Do I know you?'' She said.

''It's Nashun and Taee.'' Alex said.

''We ain't friends.'' She replied. My face dropped.

''What are you talking about? I knew you ever since you were fat.''

''My husband knew me when I was fat.'' She motioned over to Jumin.

''We used to drink at my mama house.'' I said again.

''We still ain't friends. I know what you used to say about me.'' She rolled her eyes and walked away.

''What a bitch. She loses a little weight, gets a fine ass husband, and acting brand new.'' I rolled my eyes and turned back to Alex, who was laughing.

''What's funny?'' I asked.

''You are. Hold on.'' Alex reached into the mini fridge behind her and gave L, who walked up to her and gave her a kiss, two beers.

''Anyway, that's Zen and his wife Keke.'' She pointed to the silver haired man that Nikki was arguing with earlier, who was drinking a beer with L. The she pointed to the brown skinned girl that was with Nikki and Saeran.

''That's Yoosung.'' She pointed to a blond haired boy who was laughing with Seven and two other black men.

''I know you remember L's cousin , Drake.'' She nodded. ''And , of course, Will.''

''What?'' I was dumbfounded. Everyone looked so different.

''And that's Jaehee.'' She pointed to a girl with thick glasses that was sitting next to Jumin.

''Sae-Sae, bring out the food!'' Nikki cheered loudly over the music that was playing.

"C'mon, Honey, I'm starving! " Alex cupped her hand around her mouth and looked at Saeran. He frowned slightly before going to the hot plate in the far corner of the room. 

He started to give out bowls filled with shrimp gumbo. It smelled so good. I sat at the bar next to Taee while Alex sat on the counter behind the bar.

Taee was already digging into his gumbo as told by the obnoxiously loud slurring coming from him.

"So , who needs a girl?" I said to Alex while pouring hot sauce over my rood.

"Uh, what ?" She took a swig of beer and glanced at me. Brows knitted in confusion.

"I'm tryna get a man tonight girl. " I said.

"Ohh." She nodded slowly, tossing a few gummy bears from the bowl beside her, into her mouth.

"No body is looking for a relationshiom "

"You sure? Seven or, maybe, Honey ?" I cooed. I'm sure she could tell how much I wanted them.

Alex choked on on the the candy bears while Taee chuckled. Now I'm more than certain that she understands my intentions .

"The twins don't need anyone right now. " She laughed. Although she was drunk , I could tell that she was uncomfortable with the idea but I didn't care. I wanted either Seven or Saeran.

"Alexandria!" A deep voice called out over the chatter of eveyone.

"Yes?" Alex whipped her head to Saeran who walked to the other side of thr bar and whispered in her ear.

"Cuz." I elbowed Taee, who was slurping down the last of his gumbo. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked at me.

"You got sum to help me with Honey?" I smiled , just thinking off all of the things he could do to me.

" The white haired , homie ?"

"Him or seven. Either one. Shit, give me both." I bit back a moan and clenched my thighs .

"Yeah. I got some DR." Taee grinned pulling a little baggie of pills out of his pocket. I tiled my head slightly at the boy as he shook the bag in his hands. I didn't know what those pills were but , if it would help me get what I wanted, I didn't care much about it. ''What do I do with them?'' I asked, holding out my hand. Taee gave a chuckled before taking four pills out and placing them into the open palm. ''Crush them up and put them into something. It gotta be in something that they eat or drink.'' My eyes widened as I looked to the boy and then back to the pills. I realized what they were.


End file.
